Many organizations have provided their associates with mobile computing devices or have permitted their data to be stored on or accessed from mobile computing devices owned by their associates. As a consequence, such organizations run the risk of having sensitive data exposed to unauthorized sources. Another danger to these organizations is potential liability from the actions of their associates during the use of these mobile devices. To protect themselves, many organizations have developed guidelines that may limit how these mobile devices are used and what type of content may be installed on them. Even with this training, there is currently no way to ensure compliance with these guidelines.